Never Happened
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: Dedicated to Mew Mew 124! You requested it, you got it! So, Kimiko's a princess. She meets a boy named Young and they bond instantly. When they meet again as adults things happen that Hannibal hadn't wanted to. They never should have...
1. Warmth

**Never Happened…**

**Hopefully y'all remember which story this was…?**

**Well, if you forgot, you're stupid…!**

**Not really… Just forgetful…**

**Like my grandma… She has severe Alzheimer's… It sucks… She hardly remembers anything anymore…**

**But, enough of my drabble, ON WITH THE NEW STORY!**

_**Dedicated to Mew Mew 124 because Mew Mew requested this story!**_

A little girl with black hair, pale mock-porcelain skin, and sky blue eyes was running through the streets. Her black hair up in messy, loose pigtails whipped around her face as she ran against the wind of the night. The wind stung her eyes and tears streaked her rosy wind-bitten cheeks. She girl sobbed softly to herself as she continued running into town.

Everything had gone so wrong that day! Her father had been so cruel to her, her mother had died, she was deemed not-ready to rule her town until she turned twenty years of age. She was too ready to be a queen! She was a princess already, why couldn't she be queen until she was twenty? And with her mother gone, she had no one to ask why, no one to snuggle up against and cry into, no one to cry to about how unfair life was. She had nobody now. Sure, she had her papa, but he was just so childishly male… She could never talk to him like she had talked to her mother.

The girl finally stopped at a little garden in town square. Because it was the start of winter, the flowers and grass and weeds were coated with a thin sheen of frost. Snow was beginning to fall as the wind continued whipping her ebony locks around her head. The water in the pond was only just starting to freeze; occasionally a fish would bob up to the top to eat a water bug dancing on the surface.

She chose a spot to sit, a nice little rock next to a wilting cherry tree. This tree had bloomed quite late, it still had blossoms on it now, but they were all being eaten alive by the chill of the frost.

The sad tree reminded the girl very much of herself. Beautiful and full of potential, but being held back by forces it could not control.

This realization only made her cry more. Her sobs racked her body and her shoulders shook as she buried her face in her pink, tiny, freezing hands.

Her hot tears stung at the chilled skin; it was a pleasant reminder that not all the earth was cold and cruel. That there were some warm things in life. There was kindness out there somewhere…

The tiny girl continued to whimper in her solitude as the snow began to thicken and fall heavier on and around her. The wind began to die down, but as the snow became more in weight, it bore down and stuck to the earth. But still she stayed where she was.

An incredibly warm substance was wrapped around the cold girl's shoulders without warning. She looked up in shock, her burning eye coming back in contact with the icy air and causing her to squint until they adjusted.

A young man with long, messy black hair had wrapped his jacket around her. He was smiling gently at her, his cheeks tinted pink as his nose had in result of the cold. His jacket was as warm as his smile. His eyes glimmered at her; even his eyes seemed to be smiling. Just looking at him made her feel safe…happy…warm…loved…

The boy moved a little closer to her and wrapped his right arm around her shoulders now covered by his body-heat-warmed jacket. Gently he brushed snow from her ebony hair and asked in the most beautiful voice the girl had ever heard, "What's making such a lovely little princess so sad? Tell me; I'll take care of it."

The girl smiled weakly at him. She couldn't find her voice; lost in the cold air that surrounded the two.

The boy's golden eyes continued to smile at her. He saw her unwillingness to answer his question, so he took a different approach. "I'm Young… What's your name, princess?" he asked, brushing the back of his hand against her pink cheek fondly.

The girl's cheek turned a different shade of pink. The blush was easily hidden as cold biting her body, however. She found a meek, tinkling little voice and whispered, "I'm Kimiko…"

Young smiled at her. He slowly un-snaked his arm and stood upon the rock on which she sat. He plucked a frozen cherry blossom from the tree above them and then sat beside her again.

Young took her hand and opened her palm. Carefully he placed the blossom into her hand and as the frost and snow began to melt away, he whispered, "There, you see? The world may be cold… But it's people who make it warm again… You just have to stop and take notice…"

Looking down at the wet, soggy blossom, Kimiko felt her cheeks heat up again. Joy coursed through her veins as the blossom regained its spring-time appearance. The dark center fading to lighter pink winked up at the little queen-to-be and the water droplets on it twinkled with a hope previously lost by the poor alone girl.

Kimiko looked up at him and said gently, "Thank you Young… You're very kind…"

Young smiled a smile like a warm, crackling fireplace with marshmallows being roasted over top the welcoming flames and he helped her to her feet.

The two crunched through the fallen snow and left warm, gentle footprints in the pathway they took.

**Okay, I just wrote that and I thought it was all fluff! But it was so beautiful! What's the matter with me? *sniffles* So beautiful…!**


	2. Candle On The Water

**Never Happened…**

**The last chapter was so fluffy! I'm almost disgusted with myself! Almost…**

**Chapter 2: Candle On The Water**

**Chapter One was called Frozen Cherry Blossoms… Or wait… No, I changed it to Warmth…**

**This Chapter is Candle On The Water. (Song title and not.)**

Kimiko had slept quite peacefully that night. Young had made all her fears and sorrows melt away like the frost on the cherry blossom he had given her. She felt warm and fuzzy inside, like a bear cub was rolling around in her veins. Never before had she been so peaceful. She did not dream that night, she simply lay in blissful nothingness.

Waking up in the morning, Kimiko yawned a cat-like yawn that said 'I had a great night's sleep, thanks for asking.'

She rubbed her eyes and stumbled sleepily into her adjacent bathroom. She splashed water into her tiny face and drank a glass of icy water. When she finally opened her eyes she noticed a not taped to her mirror.

"_Hope you slept well. Meet me at the gardens at noon.-Young"_

Kimiko's heart leapt. Young wanted to spend the day with her! She would actually have someone to talk to! Kimiko hurried back into her room and practically died when she saw the time was 11:40. She had twenty minutes! Kimiko pulled on a pale blue dress that matched her eyes. It was silk, so she grabbed a jacket to wear over it outside.

She hurried down the stairs and out the front door; not bothering to eat breakfast. It was almost lunch time anyhow; maybe she could go out for lunch later.

Kimiko sped through the streets, until she reached the gardens. Looking around, it was a picturesque scene. All the plants had snow on them, the ground had a good two inches of it, the pond was completely frozen now and had a full inch of snow covering most of the ice.

Seeing all the sparkling white made Kimiko smile. The world could be so beautiful at times. She didn't even notice herself walking towards yesterday's rock.

Kimiko sat upon the snow covered rock and gazed dreamily at the scenery around her.

A sudden flurry of falling snow and a crunch of weight coupled with a voice saying, "You're going to ruin your dress." Woke Kimiko from her trance.

She jumped up off the rock and stumbled backwards. She was losing her balance and slowly started falling backwards.

A firm, yet gentle hand stopped her mid-fall and carefully eased her forward.

Young's concerned face came into view.

"Sorry, did I frighten you?" he asked, standing her up straight and looking her over. "You're not hurt are you, princess?" he asked, gently brushing her off and checking her over once more.

Kimiko giggled and replied cheerily, "I'm alright, you just scared me is all…" She smiled brightly at her new friend, who smiled warmly in return.

Young ruffled her hair and chuckled softly.

"What?" Kimiko asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Young tapped her on the nose and said, "I take it you like my jacket! You're certainly wearing it enough!"

Kimiko looked down and gasped and turned burgundy when she saw that she was in fact wearing his jacket! "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said, speedily stripping the jacket off. She held it out to him and offered loudly, "Here!"

Young chuckled and pushed it back toward her. "You keep it," he said softly, "It was getting too small for me anyway…"

Kimiko beamed at him and pulled the jacket back on over her dress. Young offered her his arm, but, because he was so much taller than the nine-year-old, she could only wrap her hands around his forearm, not hook her arm around his. Still, walking with him made her happy, so any way to hold his arm was fine by her.

The two crunched slowly through the snow, which had already been padded down firmly by the patrons of the little town. Several merchants greeted the pair as they walked through the streets. A baker offered her a fresh cupcake; she happily took hold of it and began to lick the frosting off.

Young leaned his head down and licked the other side of it. His pink tongue lapping up a portion of the lighter pink frosting and hanging on to it as it retreated back into his mouth. The motion of the act made Kimiko's skin tingle and brought a smile to her face.

"Hey! Get your own!" she said, pulling the cupcake away from him. Young only smiled at her and swallowed the sweetness of the frosting.

"It was worth it to see that face…" he said, staring ahead as they continued to walk.

Kimiko looked up at him in confusion, and asked, her curiosity besting her yet again, "What face?"

Young looked down and couldn't help the smile coming to his face. She had frosting smeared across her upper lip like a pink mustache. It was so adorable he couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked, pouting.

Young knelt down to her level and carefully ran his finger along her upper lip, gathering the frosting. He showed her and then gently put his finger into his mouth to clean it of the frosting. Kimiko went beat red and quickly wiped the sleeve of his jacket against her mouth until the frosting was completely gone.

When she finally had gotten her face clean she looked up at Young eagerly. He chuckled warmly, "You're too cute…"

Kimiko beamed; not too many people got the chance to call her cute. She was almost always locked up in the palace, but now that her mother was gone, she was suddenly able to run out of the palace whenever she wanted without any argument. Not too bad, but the thought of her mother instantly brought her mood down like a rock in a lake.

Young noticed the sudden shift in her features, the frown, the far-away look in her pale blue eyes, the sorrowful aura; it all pointed to sadness. That just wouldn't do. He couldn't have his princess looking so sad!

"Hey," he said. She looked up at him and he asked with his warm fireplace smile, "How come every time you're around me you're upset about something?"

Kimiko started spluttering about how it wasn't him and that she wasn't sad because of him and that it was something else, but Young hushed her by putting a finger to her lips.

"Shhh…" he lulled, "Why don't we go get something to eat, eh? Would that make you happy, princess?" When Young asked, Kimiko's stomach growled loudly. She turned red, he laughed, and the two walked to a little restaurant in town to eat.

**Still pretty fluffy, but not so bad…**

**I'm getting tired, yet I'm wide awake…**

**Does that make sense?**


	3. Without You

**Well… Interesting… I've been having writer's block with this story chapter… Hopefully this turns out half-way decent…**

**I like everybody's votes and comments on Entering Mind… Funny ideas on Everything Burns… Is It Wrong is just funny in general… But… Nobody is remembering to tell me who they vote for…! Some people voted, but not everybody…! Entering needs votes! Otherwise, I have no idea who to type about…!**

**But, so as to not force you to listen to my rambling any longer…**

**On with this story!**

**Never Happened**

**Chapter 3- Without You**

Kimiko had been with Young for quite some time now; lunch had eventually transpired into a dinner and their talks had become more…intimate. Young seemed rather touchy-feely on certain topics. On others he was just his usual kind self. Maybe he just had a little too much kindness inside of him…

Still, Kimiko was just happy to be talking to him. She needed somebody to help her through the grief that came with the passing of a family member. Whenever she would think of her mother, Young would hold her until her crying subsided.

He had taken them back to their little rock and told her he had to leave. Kimiko said goodbye and watched him walk off.

"He's not comin' back, ya know…" a deep voice hissed at her from somewhere unseen.

Kimiko looked around frantically, twisting her head in all directions, until she came across a pair of glowing red eyes watching her from the bushes.

Kimiko stared for a few moments before she asked, "What're you…? Who are you…?"

The eyes replied, "Who I am doesn't matter right now… Are you really sure you trust him? He won't be back tomorrow. He's gon' leave you by the time the night is out."

Kimiko's eyes welled up with tears. She grabbed a fistful of snow, threw it at the eyes and shouted, "You're LYING!"

Kimiko turned and ran back to her father's palace. She went right to her room and hid herself amongst her plethora of stuffed animals. She cried herself to sleep that night.

In the morning, she dressed quickly, pulling on Young's jacket and hurrying outside to meet him.

She waited and waited on the little rock. Where was he? That _thing_ from the other day couldn't have been right could it? Was she really going to lose Young like she lost her mother?

Night came. Still no Young. Kimiko's cheeks were shimmering with tears. He really wasn't coming…! He was leaving her…!

Kimiko couldn't go home though, that wouldn't help her any. She needed somebody to talk to, but now, she had nobody! Young, how could you leave her? Kimiko sobbed silently until the coming of the dawn the next day.

This would be her daily routine for days until, when she turned thirteen, she finally accepted he wasn't coming back.

She had lost him…

**Or had she…?**


	4. Have We Met?

**Never Happened: HA! I said I'd continue it! WOOH!**

**Never Happened…**

**Chapter 4... Have we met?**

Life was going perfectly for Kimiko. NOT. Things weren't going very well at all! Her father had been setting her up with suitor after suitor in order to make sure she got married before she turned eighteen. Seventeen and already looking for husbands. Not how Kimiko wanted to be spending her time. She would reject every man her father brought over; they were all the same. Pompous, arrogant, over-dressed, and they all thought they were the best thing to happen since sliced bread.

Her father had taken her to China to meet her new fiancé; when it had been decided they were already betrothed, Kimiko wasn't sure, but you can bet your sweet butt she wasn't happy about it.

Sure, China was pretty, and her fiancé was a filthy rich prince, but it wasn't home and he wasn't the one for her. She didn't know who the guy for her was yet, all she knew was he was out there somewhere.

She met her prince today; he looked like he was about thirty eight! YUCK! She was _not_ marrying _that_! He was just so… older… He wasn't as old as some of the suitors, but he was still old. She didn't want to be twenty and have her husband be in his fifties. By the time her kids reached twenty, he'd be dead! Not happening! She did NOT want to marry him! And plus, he kept treating her like she was one-hundred percent in love with him and she'd do everything he said. Uh…No. Whatever the case, Kimiko did not take orders from the likes of him!

So, she lied during dinner and said she had to use the restroom. She got to the said room and climbed out the palace window. She then hurried along and climbed over the palace wall.

Scrambling to her feet as fast as she could, Kimiko began sprinting away. It wouldn't be long before they realized she had left. And they'd be after her in a heartbeat.

Sure enough, soon she heard guards yelling about the prince's fiancé and how they needed to find her.

Lucky Kimiko was being chased.

Before she had left, Kimiko had grabbed her favorite jacket and run out with some money in the pockets; in a wallet of course. She knew she'd be needing it to find a safe place to stay while she waited out the fury of her 'husband-to-be'.

Kimiko as sprinting through the streets in town as fast as her legs would carry her.

"There she is!"

CRAP! Kimiko turned her head and sure enough, about three hundred some-odd feet behind her, was a large group of guards.

Kimiko was still running and not watching where she was going when her not watching came back to bite her.

She ran a curved path and rammed right into somebody. The two tumbled over each other a good six times, down a hill, until the person under her finally hit a tree.

They gasped upon impact, and Kimiko's head went flying into their chest. Her face slammed into the buttons on his shirt, it was obviously a guy from the lack of boobs, and the buttons dug into her cheek.

Kimiko lifted her head and rubbed her cheek, muttering a soft, 'ow'.

The person under her inhaled sharply, she opened her eyes. The person under her looked terrified. His eyes were wide with shock.

She hopped off him and mumbled, "Sorry…"

He got to his feet and brushed himself off. Kimiko only really noticed he had long black hair before she heard the guards yelling again.

"The prince's fiancé! There!"

Kimiko turned her head instantly. Aw geeze! They were a lot closer now! At least a hundred feet! Kimiko panicked; she glanced around a few times, trying to figure out where she could go.

The man who had the misfortune of ending up underneath her was surprisingly helpful. He grabbed her wrist and began dragging her away from the guards at an alarmingly fast rate.

He sped down several winding trails, Kimiko trying her best not to stumble as they ran. Turn after turn, Kimiko was becoming more and more lost. He was leading them through the woods. She tried to remember something, anything, if only to remember how to get out later.

He made a rather sharp turn around a large white birch, when Kimiko tripped over the root. She yelped as she fell forward. He turned himself a little just before they began tumbling over each other again. Because he had been running so fast, they tumbled for quite some distance before, once again, he hit a tree.

His back slammed into the trunk with a loud thud and he gasped at the pain. Kimiko was thrown into his chest yet again, but this time she was able to grab his shoulders to help soften her blow a little.

Kimiko's forehead was pressed into his collar bone, judging by how it felt, and her hands were clutching his shoulders for dear life. As if holding him while they were no longer in motion made any difference.

The man was gasping for air, obviously he had hit that tree pretty hard. Great, now she felt bad for falling.

Kimiko lifted her head slowly to look at him. Her eyes were nervous, she hoped he wouldn't be mad at her for this.

He didn't look mad, on the contrary, he looked… embarrassed…?

What would he have to be embarrassed about? She was the one who fell down…

"Sorry," she whispered again.

The man blinked at the sound of her voice. He lifted one of his hands to rub his head. He clenched his eyes shut tight and slowed his breathing. She waited for some sort of response.

Finally he opened his eyes again and he asked, "Could you… Get off me now…?"

Kimiko blushed a deep red and quickly jumped off him.

The man pulled himself to his feet and then helped her. He brushed himself off once more and mumbled, "Probably lost 'em by now anyway…"

"Well that's good to hear!" Kimiko piped up happily. The man glanced at her with a little smile.

"Why were they chasing you?" he asked.

Kimiko groaned. "Cuz my dad apparently betrothed me to their prince and I ran away cuz I don't wanna marry him…" she said, folding her arms across her chest.

He smiled. "Sounds rough…" he whispered, gently picking at a small cut on his left hand. He peeled away skin hanging off and wrapped his hand in a white cloth from his pocket.

He put his hands on his hips, sighed, and looked around.

"Well looks like we've lost ourselves now too…" he rumbled.

Kimiko looked around, turning 180 degrees to look behind her.

"Your name's Kimiko, right…?"

Kimiko turned to look at him. Her eyes were wide and she asked, shocked, "How do you know that?"

He flinched a little, but replied smoothly, "There was something in the paper about the prince being married to a girl named Kimiko in the paper a few days ago… Why…? How did you think I knew…?"

Kimiko blinked a couple of times and slowly leaned in closer to this man. She finally decided to observe his features.

He had long, messy black hair that hung in spikes, except a single lock that hung in front of his face, his chin was strong and square, his skin was flawless, he looked rather built, and his eyes were a golden shimmering familiar beauty.

She was inches from his face and she asked, "Have we met…?"


	5. Bed Intruder

**Never Happened… 5**

**Bed Intruder… (Yes. I went there. Don't fight it. Embrace it.)**

The man seemed a little off-put by her sudden question, but he quickly responded.

"Have you met someone named Chase before…?" the grin on his face said smug in every language.

Kimiko pouted but she replied, "No…"

"Then no, we haven't met," he said firmly. Kimiko stuck her tongue out at him and he only smiled at that.

After a moment of him looking at their surroundings, he said, "C'mon… We've got to find somewhere to stay where the guards won't find you…"

He began walking away, Kimiko followed suite and made sure not to trip over tree roots this time. She followed closely behind him, not wanting to lose him or get lost or anything. She'd never find her way out of this forest if she lost him!

He hopped off a rather high up and turned to make sure she got off alright. Kimiko climbed over it and tried to get off, but her dress caught and she ended up falling forward and into him once more.

Landing with a thud, the man groaned under her. "Can't you fall on someone else for a change…?" he asked, moaning as she lifted herself up.

"Sorry," she said, helping him up now. "It was the dress that time…" she said, pointing at the fabric clinging to the tree root. He sighed and helped free her dress.

The two finally managed to find an old windmill. It was obviously uninhabited; otherwise they'd have had their chimney going because of how cold it was getting outside.

He managed to push the door open; the roots growing on it didn't make the task easy, and they entered the old building. It was dark, but there was a chimney, so he lit a fire. After they gathered some wood, of course.

The two sat by the crackling fire, Kimiko smiled happily at the warmth.

"There's something oddly familiar about this…" she whispered.

Chase looked at her curiously, but didn't say anything.

"The world may be cold… But its people who make it warm again…For some reason… I remember that…" she whispered, lifting her head to look at Chase. Chase coughed awkwardly, his cheeks reddened slightly and he turned his head back to the fire.

Kimiko smiled. "You remind me of someone I met a long time ago…" she said softly, "It's funny… You seem so much like him, but I know there's no way you could be the same person…"

Chase lifted his head to look at her again. "What about me reminds you of this person?" he asked, looking back at the fire again.

Kimiko scooted a little closer to him and replied, "Well there's your voice… You sound a lot like he did… And then there's your smile… He smiled just like you do… But the thing that reminds me most of him…" Kimiko reached out and gently touched his cheek right beneath his eyes. Chase lifted his head and he looked up at her. "Is your eyes… You have his eyes…"

Chase smiled weakly at her. Kimiko suddenly felt compelled to do something she had never done with anyone before. Kimiko suddenly felt like she needed to kiss him.

She began leaning in closer to his face, her eyelids were feeling heavy for some reason, and she could feel his breath as she inched ever closer.

Her lips brushed against his and suddenly he jumped away from her. Kimiko's eyes flew open and she stared at Chase in confusion.

"Welp, time for bed!" he said, his face beat red, his eyes looking incredibly nervous. Kimiko began protesting, but he didn't let her. He simply took her and set her down in a blanket they had found. He grabbed another and put it over her and he took two for himself.

Kimiko watched him in shock. What was that? All the suitors she had had had tried to kiss her at least three times! Didn't guys just want to get into a girl's skin? Why was Chase acting like if he kissed her he'd die?

The question rang in her head as she faded off to sleep. But, she woke up in the middle of the night because she was cold. Kimiko picked herself and her blankets up and she moved over to where Chase was sound asleep. She carefully adjusted their blankets so that each of them had both blankets over top of them and she snuggled underneath to share his body heat.

Chase yawned a little and turned over in his sleep. Suddenly his face was inched from her again, but this time his hot breath was hitting her face instead of the other way around.

Kimiko slowly reached up a hand and gently pressed a finger to his lower lip. It was a gentle touch, but she suddenly felt an arm wrapping around her waist.

She gasped audibly as Chase pulled her into him and she inhaled deeply when she felt his lips brush up against her ear.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping over there…?" he asked, almost seductively. Although, to Kimiko, it was incredibly seductive.

She stuttered in response, "I-I got-t c-co-cold…"

Chase grinned against her ear and he whispered with a seductive moan, "Poor baby… Here, let me warm you up…" Both his arms wrapped around her waist and Kimiko felt one of his legs entwining itself with hers. She inhaled sharply and her face went beat red as Chase snuggled her into him.

Kimiko felt numb. She had never been so close to a boy before! Every part of her body felt like it was on fire! What was she supposed to do?

"Better?" the question came in a sleepy moan.

Kimiko muttered, "Uh-hunh…"

Chase yawned and moaned, "Good…" And then there was simply the quiet lull of Chase's slowed breathing. He was asleep again.

Kimiko was trying not to hyperventilate! She spent a good twenty minutes just lying there before her exhaustion finally set in and she fell into a deep sleep.

**The next chapter opens with a comical romance scene!**


	6. Cold no longer

**Never Happened… 6**

**Cold no longer…**

Kimiko still had her eyes closed, but she could still feel that Chase was snuggled up against her. He was so warm, she never wanted to get up. Nuzzling a little closer to him, Kimiko's eyes flew open.

Something felt…off…

She was right. When Kimiko opened her eyes, she found that her lips and Chase's lips were connected and their tongues were lazily on each other. They had been kissing while they slept!

She pulled away as fast as she possibly could, her face going beat red, and she screamed. Chase sat bolt upright and he looked horrified.

"What?" he asked, trying not to have a heart attack.

Kimiko pointed a trembling finger at him and she whispered incoherently, "You… I was… We were… We…"

Chase blinked a few times. "What?" he asked, looking completely confused.

Kimiko swallowed and finally managed to mutter, "We were kissing…"

Chase blinked about ten times. After he blinked, his eyes went wide as dinner plates. "We were what…?" he asked, looking dumbfounded.

"WE WERE KISSING!" she shrieked in response. True, last night she had felt compelled to kiss him, but waking up to find that you're sucking face with someone isn't an ideal way to wake up.

Chase stared at her for a moment longer before he swallowed and quickly said, "It was while we were asleep… It's fine…"

"FINE!" Kimiko shouted, "I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO SO MUCH AS HUG A BOY BEFORE I GOT MARRIED! NOW I _KISSED_ YOU!"

Chase clenched his fists and stared at his white knuckles. "It never happened. Neither one of us knew what we were doing…" he whispered.

Kimiko thought for a while. Eventually she came to the same conclusion. Since they were asleep, it didn't really count. At least she'd be able to still have her first kiss. She didn't want it to be with her fiancé, but she didn't want to lose her first kiss before getting married either.

The two sat and waited for their bodies to calm back down before getting up.

Walking around the little windmill, Kimiko found a family of rabbits in what she assumed used to be the kitchen. The baby bunnies were adorable, but they all hid when she peered in the room.

The little place was cute and comfortable in a sort of rustic way. The bathroom was cute, but it obviously wouldn't be working unless they fixed it for days on end.

"Looks like we'll be going outside…" she muttered, brushing dust off the cracked mirror in the bathroom. She smiled at herself and noticed someone else in the reflection.

She turned instantly, happily calling out, "Young?" She stopped, and her smile faded. It wasn't Young; it was Chase standing there in the doorway, holding her jacket, which she had gotten from Young. Chase swallowed, his cheeks reddened, and he looked away.

"I brought your jacket… There uh… was a squirrel trying to get into it…" he muttered, holding out her favorite jacket.

Kimiko snatched it out of his hands and shouted at him, "Don't you EVER touch this! DON'T EVER TOUCH IT!" Chase looked shocked, but she kept yelling. "ONLY TWO PEOPLE ARE ALLOWED TO EVER TOUCH THIS!" She gazed down at the jacket and whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks, "And one of them is never coming back…"

Chase stared at her for a while. He nodded solemnly and left her alone to her thoughts. Kimiko didn't care what he did anymore, life was horrible without Young. Nobody else had made her that happy before. And when he left, she just kept putting on a false smile for everyone and put on a play for the world. She was never happy without him. How could she be?

Suddenly one of her hands was lifted from the fabric of the jacket. Chase held her hand in his and gently set something in the center of her palm.

He moved his hand out of the way and revealed a little white blossom with dew droplets on it. He held her hand in his and he whispered, "The world may be cold… But it's people who make it warm again…"

Kimiko gasped and looked up at him. Chase smiled warmly at her, a smile she knew all too well. He leaned in and gently kissed her forehead.

"Isn't that what I told you back then… princes…?"

**Aawwww…!**


	7. Why can't we be more?

**Never Happened…! Wooh!**

**Halloween's getting close, y'all! Soon my Chamiko Halloween SPECTACULAR will be posted for you all to enjoy!**

**I'm really looking forward to starting that new Shugo Chara based story idea I had.**

**That one's a fun plot-line!**

**But… I have other stories to work on…**

**Like this one!**

**Never Happened… chapter 7...**

**Why can't we be more…?**

Kimiko felt tears well up in her eyes. She sniffled a couple of times before she whimpered, "Young…" chase smiled warmly at her, but it faded when she smacked him with her jacket and began yelling at him.

"Where have you been?" she wailed, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I waited for you for years! Why did you leave?"

Chase was shocked, he blocked her attacks at him, then she collapsed, sobbing, into his arms. "Kimiko," he whispered her name and held her close to him.

He snuggled her into his chest and held her until her sobbing had subsided. When she finally calmed down, he whispered, "I'm sorry Kimiko… I never meant to leave you…"

"THEN WHY DID YOU?" she yelled, still clinging to the man whom she had grown to love with all her heart. She had missed him, no matter how angry se was at him, she had missed having him around.

Chase sighed and stroked her hair. "I'm sorry Kimiko… Really I am… I had been told you had left the village…" she looked up at him in shock and he answered her unspoken question, "someone told me your father found out about us and he had taken you away… I thought… I thought you had left…"

Kimiko stared at him for a while before asking, "Who told you that…?"

"An old friend… His name was Hannibal… he told me… He said he was sorry for me… I… I thought he had been telling me the truth…" he whispered.

Kimiko smiled sorrowfully. His friend had split them up? Why would he have done that? She had been so close to Young before, why would anybody want to take that away from her?

After a little while, Kimiko finally looked up at Chase and she whispered, "I've really missed you…"

Chase smiled warmly down at her and said, "I've missed you too…"

Once again, Kimiko felt that urge to kiss him. She didn't know what was making her feel this way, but she desperately wanted to do it.

And apparently, so did he, because suddenly he was kissing her neck. Kimiko hadn't been expecting it, but it felt really really good, so she let him.

"Oonh…" she moaned as his teeth grazed over her jugular. She clung to his shoulders and arched herself into him. But as soon as she did, chase suddenly stopped.

"What?" she asked, staring at him in confusion. She had really enjoyed that, why was he pulling away like that?

Chase swallowed nervously and whispered, "You're engaged…"

He slowly got to his feet and walked out of the windmill. Kimiko stared after him, but she immediately went to follow him. Why was he running? What was he running from? If they both felt the same way, why couldn't they be together/ she needed answers.

**Short… The next chapter will have more, promise!**


	8. A Forbidden Love?

**Updating again because it really needs it! WOO… Ah, whatever…**

**Never Happened… Chapter 8...**

**A forbidden Love…?**

Kimiko hurried after Chase and she found him standing, leaning against a tree, outside the windmill. She stood near him, waiting to see why he looked so upset.

"Chase…" she whispered. She knew his name was really chase, though she preferred Young wholly.

He looked at her, but didn't talk. She decided to ask, "I already said I didn't want to marry my fiancée…Why are you afraid of that…?"

Chase sighed, "It's not just that…"

"Then what…?" Kimiko asked, putting her hand on his shoulder and looking into his familiar warm golden eyes.

Chase pulled away from her and said, sitting on the stump of an old dead tree, "We were never supposed to meet each other in the first place…" Kimiko slowly approached him, and he spoke again, "And when I fell in love with you… I knew it was wrong… but…" Kimiko was trying to hold back tears. He had been in love with her back then? Chase whispered, "I had wanted so badly to be with you…" Chase clasped his hands together and rested his head against them. He rested his elbows on his knees and exhaled deeply. "After I heard you left… I thought it was really for the better… that way we wouldn't be disobeying your father…" he said after a moment of silence.

Kimiko finally decided it was her turn to speak. "You loved me…?" she asked. Chase turned his head to look at her.

"I still do…" he responded, smiling weakly. The tears couldn't be held back now.

Crying, Kimiko asked, "Then why would you go off without trying to say goodbye? Why didn't you come looking for me? Why would you just leave?"

Chase sighed. She sat next to him, and he replied quietly, "Your father had issued that anyone in my family that saw you was not to talk to you… It was his decree…"

Kimiko blinked and finally asked, "Why would he do that?"

"Because Hannibal had convinced your father that my father was a child molester…" Chase hissed, his eyes narrowed into slits. He looked infuriated. "I didn't find that out until years later…"

Kimiko swallowed and finally asked, "Why were the two of you friends?"

Chase scoffed, "Because I didn't know…" He glared at the ground and whispered darkly, "Once I found out he was the reason I had been forbidden from seeing you in the first place, we quickly split up…"

Kimiko smiled warmly and offered an idea, "Well you and I are together again now… So… Maybe we could try…"

Chase stood up as soon as she started that sentence. She looked up at him and he whispered quietly, "Even if you're father was okay with it… Hannibal cursed me…" Kimiko blinked up at him and Chase whispered, "He cursed that I will never be married until I am dead…"

Tears rolled down Kimiko's cheeks once more. She grabbed hold of him, pulling him back down, and she sobbed into his chest.

Chase held her close and listened as Kimiko sobbed and whimpered into his chest, "But I love you…!" Chase stroked her hair and cradled her.

"I love you too Kimiko…" he whispered, holding her close to him, "I always have…"

The two held each other, unaware of the third presence keeping a watchful eye on them…

**Oh noez!**


	9. I FINALLY UPDATED! No title

**Never Happened….. Sorry I've been off for so long…!**

**I'll try and update as often as possible, but please don't kill me!**

**(Read my profile if you need knowledge as to why I've been gone.)**

**Never Happened**

Chase and Kimiko had been sitting together for a while. Chase had managed to get Kimiko to calm down enough for her to fall asleep in his arms. She had to have been relaxed to have fallen asleep. When she woke up, chase had brought her back into the windmill and he had her wrapped in blankets, beside the blazing fire.

Sitting up, Kimiko noticed chase was cooking some sort of bird on the fire. By the looks of it, it was a duck. She had never actually eaten duck before, but she was hungry enough not to care. Kimiko smiled softly at him.

"Nice to see you've returned to the land of the living," Chase said with a grin. Kimiko stuck her tongue out at him, but Chase didn't really care about that. When he finished cooking the food, he helped her get meat off it; she didn't know how. As they ate, Kimiko mulled over the situation she was in.

She was in love with Chase. He was in love with her. She was engaged. She hated her fiancée. She was a princess. She hadn't seen chase in years. He had thought she had left. Her father thought Chase was a pedophile in training. Chase's friend had sabotaged them. She had run away from marriage. Her father was desperate to have her married.

"That's it!" she suddenly shouted, bouncing up excitedly. Chase stared at her in shock.

"What's what?" he asked, completely confused.

"My papa's desperate for me to get married right?" Kimiko began unfolding her plan for Chase, "Well, I obviously didn't like my fiancée, so my papa's probably even more desperate. I could tell him I want to marry you! And he'll be so overjoyed to have me want to get married that he'll say yes!"

Chase stared at her in wonderment as she explained all of this. How she had come up with all of this, he'd never know. "It's worth a shot," he said, smiling hopefully.

And the two began the trek to the palace.

**Really short update, I know… I'm trying! Please give me time to get back into the swing of things on fanfic! I'M TRYING!**


	10. Le GASP!

**Never Happened… Chapter 10…. Yeah….**

Kimiko was holding Chase's hand as they walked back to the palace. Luckily, seeing Kimiko coming back of her own free will, the guards didn't try and drag her back. Although, they were walking beside she and Chase now. One guard had run to tell her father and fiancé' that she was coming back. Kimiko was a little scared that he had run off. But Chase's hand squeezing hers brought her back to reality and she looked at the man she was in love with.

"You'll be fine…" he whispered to her. Kimiko smiled happily at him and gently kissed his cheek. The guards looked shocked by this. Kimiko scowled at them and then went ahead and snuggled closer to Chase.

Chase smiled happily and held her close. He truly did love her, but it was only now that he was finally able to show her that. When she was younger, if he had done anything like this with her, it really would have been pedophilia and he would have been proving Hannibal right.

The two walked into the palace and Kimiko's father immediately ran toward them. He froze when he saw Chase, however. His eyes wide with fear, he whispered, "Malchior Young…?"

Chase shook his head slowly and replied, "He died many years ago… I'm his son; Chase." Kimiko's father twitched/cringed when he heard that.

"What are you doing with my daughter?" he shouted, angrily glaring at Chase.

"Papa!" Kimiko was about to yell at him, but Chas estopped her. He had placed his hand upon her shoulder and Kimiko calmed down instantly. She inhaled deeply and then said, "Papa… I don't want to marry the prince…" Her father shuddered/flinched in anticipation, he knew what was coming after that, "…I want to marry Chase… And he wants to marry me…"

"ABOSLUTELY NOT!" her father shouted.

Chase held up a hand and then said calmly, "My father is dead. I'm not him to begin with, but if it comforts you any, I will not continue your memories of him."

Kimiko's father looked at Chase suspiciously for a second and he looked as though he was going to give in and accept Chase's words as the truth.

Just as he opened his mouth, a deep, drawling voice shouted, "DON'T BELIEVE HIS LIES!"

**Le GASP!**


	11. Happily Ever After :My worst ending:

**Never Happened… Chapter 11…**

**Happily Ever After…**

**Dat's right! Et's the finale!** (Mew Mew, I hope you enjoyed your story while it lasted!)

Kimiko turned her head and immediately she saw a strange ugly red creature that could not be described jumping towards them. Kimiko screamed as it grabbed for her.

The hideous thing held tight to her and it hissed, "This boy is no different from his pedophile rapist father! Do not believe his lies!"

Kimiko's father was shocked and frightened; all at once. Kimiko was struggling against the ugly red creature, crying and screaming and kicking.

The ugly thing forced her to look at him and it said in a disgusting voice, "Let _me_ marry her…"

"She doesn't love you, Hannibal!" Chase yelled, glaring daggers at the creature.

Kimiko blinked, so this was Chase's old friend? Why was he attacking her?

Hannibal laughed and said, "No, but that can be changed after enough time in bed!"

Kimiko's father gasped and Kimiko began punching the red creature. Chase jumped at Hannibal, attacking and aiming to free Kimiko from his grip. Hannibal moved but did not avoid the attack. Chase kicked him square in the gut and Hannibal had the wind knocked out of him. He dropped Kimiko as he tried to regain his breath.

Chase grabbed Kimiko and he had her start running. Her father ran to her and tried to get Kimiko to leave.

Kimiko struggled, and she cried out for Chase. "I can't leave you!" she wailed, tears pouring from her eyes.

Chase smiled at her and said calmly, "I'll be alright…!"

Kimiko's father quickly pulled her out of the palace and he hurriedly took her somewhere safe.

Back in the palace, Chase was punching and kicking at his ex-friend. Hannibal was slashing at Chase with a broken piece of a vase. Cutting him slightly, Hannibal assumed he had the advantage and pounced on Chase.

Chase shouted angrily at Hannibal, "You…! I'LL KILL YOU!" Chase grabbed the broken piece of the vase and plunged it into Hannibal's chest.

The ugly red creature pulled it out, but fell to the ground in the process. Hannibal lay there twitching; he died from blood loss.

Kimiko ran back into the palace, after having escaped from her father and listening outside the palace door until the scuffle ended.

Tears poured from her eyes as she saw Chase was the victor, standing and smiling warmly at her in triumph. She ran to him and embraced Chase.

She sobbed into his chest, just happy to see him alive.

Her father watched and he saw the way his baby girl reacted to Chase. He smiled and asked, "I think a celebration is in order, no?"

Kimiko looked at her papa and he asked with a smile, "Know a good place to have a wedding?"

**I can't write action scenes to save my life…**

**Really sucky ending… Sorry…**

**Action scenes are my weak point… (In my opinion…)**


End file.
